


we did not go gently into that good night

by apugdressedingold



Series: all hail the darkest day [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Bad End AU, Dark, Death, Gen, Gods vs Mortals, It Goes Horribly Wrong, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apugdressedingold/pseuds/apugdressedingold
Summary: When Eternatus awakens, things go terribly wrong. After all, there's no Zacian or Zamazenta to save the day - and Eternatus themself is bent on destroying everything.
Series: all hail the darkest day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	we did not go gently into that good night

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the poem by dylan roberts.

The sky darkened before Leon's eyes. He straightened his cap - now was the time.

Before him, the monster Rose had unleashed screeched. The dragon was all pointed purple edges and glowing red, and glass. Eternatus coiled in the air, before snapping at him.

Leon didn't even need to think about it, really. He hurled a Poké Ball - now, Rhyperior! And when the large Rock-type appeared, he called out.

"Stone Edge!"

At his direction, Rhyperior crouched. The Pokémon cried out, and raised its claws - and the ground tore apart.

Eternatus didn't have much time to react. Sharp pillars of stone shot up from the earth, and though the winding dragon dodged several -- they couldn't dodge everything. Eternatus shrieked as a stone pillar blasted through their body, cracking glassy hide and tearing at the squishy core. The dragon coiled back, away from the pillars, before a sudden blast of purple energy shot out from in front of their face.

Leon was forced to bolt, barely avoiding the blast. The air crackled near him, and he could feel power grazing his skin. Rhyperior wasn't so lucky - Leon heard him cry out. The large Rock-type staggered, and Leon swiftly recalled him. No flourish. No time for that.

Leon threw another Poké Ball, and Haxorus appeared in a flash of light. At his command, the dragon snarled before lashing out at Eternatus. Flickers of dark blue energy surrounded the raging Haxorus, and Eternatus's body was soon covered in claw marks. But Leon could see it. Eternatus wasn't going to stand idly by --

No, they were about to act.

A shrill screech threw Haxorus off. The disoriented dragon roared in pain - and Eternatus struck. The Legend's head smashed into her body, and another blast of energy knocked her to the ground.

Haxorus went still, but Eternatus was coiling. About to attack again. Leon recalled Haxorus before Eternatus could continue the onslaught, and the unearthly wyrm screeched as a flood of poison hit the ground instead of their target. Good. Leon wasn't letting Haxorus get attacked further.

"Charizard, let's go!" Leon skipped the dramatics. This wasn't a broadcasted Gym Challenge match. This was Galar's life - or its death. Unconsciously, he smacked as a hand against his cheek and narrowed his eyes before hurling his partner's ball.

Charizard roared as soon she appeared, flapping his wings. The Fire-type snarled at Eternatus as they approached. Leon didn't even need to speak - a gesture was all it took for Charizard to react. The air itself formed into blades, slicing at Eternatus. Charizard immediately followed up by spitting a blast of fire.

Eternatus shrieked, and Leon heard footsteps. There wasn't time --

Leon felt one of the Poké Balls fall from his bag. He grabbed it. An idea formed in his head. A crazy one - but maybe it was his only chance of ending this before someone innocent got hurt. With that thought, he hurled the ball at Eternatus.

Ut _creaked._ Leon blinked. He narrowed his eyes. That ball wasn't going to hold - and the footsteps were only coming closer. The Champion glanced over his shoulder. Immediately, his heart leapt into his throat.

Hop - Gloria - _what the hell were they doing here_ \--

"Charizard! Protect them!" Leon shouted.

As Charizard dove towards them, the Poké Ball gave way. An explosion of light blinded Leon for an instant - and when it cleared, Leon saw Eternatus bearing down on him. The horror's jaw was unhinged as they shrieked at him.

He raised his arms. They did nothing. A pulsating, screaming beam of energy ripped through him. Leon stumbled, and fell backwards with a hole punched through his chest. Blood arced through the air.

Far away, Hop cried out. "Lee, no!"

* * *

Gloria watched, wide-eyed. He was just - gone. And it all seemed so far away. This couldn't be real. Leon always won, Leon was the unbeatable champion -

Leon was always there, larger than life.

Hop sobbed next to her. Gloria didn't want to believe it was real. Charizard roared. Gloria wanted to wake up - this was all a nightmare, it had to be. It must be.

But everything was too real. The horror of glass and flesh was already darting towards them. Yet Gloria was frozen. No. She wouldn't be-

Yes. Gloria grabbed her Poké Ball, releasing Inteleon. "Hop… we gotta fight."

Hop seemed numb, his gaze far away. His eyes were dull,and he whispered something Gloria couldn't make out. But even Hop jumped when Charizard cried out in pain and the horror-dragon _screamed_. He raised a trembling hand, clasped around a Poké Ball.

"Lee… wait for me…." And Hop threw it. Light. Dubwool bleated, raising his head as he appeared.

Eternatus, for their part, coiled and hissed.

"Ice Beam!" At Gloria's command, Inteleon raised his hand and pointed. Pure cold burst out of the pointing finger, and Eternatus rattled and shrieked at being struck.

Dubwool lowered his head, before charging the disoriented Eternatus. The hit was solid - the monster was thrown back a bit. Eternatus raised themself in the air, contorting. The skies darkened further.

And suddenly, there was purple energy engulfing the area. Gloria jumped forward - not fast enough. Not fast enough to save Inteleon from being devoured by the energy, from dissolving --

Dubwool was luckier, barely being recalled before the energy hit. Hop shook. He looked up at the beast - and they had changed. Instead of a long-bodied dragon, there was now an angular claw. At the tip of every plated finger was a talon that looked like an eye.

Hop stumbled back. The air thickened. Gloria couldn't, couldn't stop. She ran straight into the distorting world as Hop watched. Gloria creaked and bent, bent in a way no living body should be. He couldn't look away - he had to watch. Watch as Gloria's body stretched and pulled apart in goopy strands.

(Why?)

Hop wanted to puke. He clenched his teeth. Now wasn't the time - now he had to be strong for Lee, for Gloria --

Something whistled above him.

Hop didn't have time to react before he was crushed under the titanic claw Eternatus had become. He didn't scream, for it all happened too fast.

When Eternatus retracted, there was nothing left but a smear. Nothing else but the distant cries of Dynamaxed Pokémon. It was quiet - quiet by Eternatus's design as the world bubbled and shook and ripped. Galar trembled, and Eternatus looked on.

(And in this time, this world, there were no sword and shield. Nothing that Hop and Gloria could have held up. The sword and the shield hadn't made it to the ancient altar - the wolves hadn't gotten there. Zacian and Zamazenta had collapsed just inside the Weald, instead.)

**Author's Note:**

> prologue to a series that will cover several canons. consider this setup, and be warned that the series will likely be quite bloody since i have some rather yikes fantasies and im writing to vent them


End file.
